Ngidam?
by Suma Saga
Summary: "Yang pasti kau harus ingat satu hal..." wajah Jotaro yang selalu serius kini makin serius. "Mau sebanyak apapun istrimu ngabisin sabun detergent dan mau sebanyak apapun Noriaki makan ceri kalengan... setidaknya mereka gak ngidam lempar pisau..."


Minggu, 8.23 pagi

Pintu rumah bercat hijau dengan papan nama 'Kujo' terpampang manis di tembok sebelah kirinya digedor heboh dari luar. Sang kepala keluarga yang sedang enak-enakan santai, minum kopi susu sambil menikmati hari libur tanpa kertas-kertas laporan penelitannya menggerutu pelan. Mug kopi bening dengan print lumba-lumba ia letakkan di atas meja lantas beranjak kearah pintu depan sambil menyumpah dalam hati jika ketukan itu ulah anak-anak kompleks maka ia tak akan segan meneror siapapun orang tuanya. Saat pintu dibuka, ternyata yang berdiri di depan kediamannya, pagi-pagi, dengan ingus dan air mata berceceran adalah seorang _bocah_ berusia 30 tahun bertubuh bongsor 195 cm yang adalah tetangganya sendiri. Belum sempat kepala keluarga Kujo itu mengusir sang tamu tak diundang, ia sudah diterjang dengan pelukan peremuk tulang dari yang bersangkutan.

"Jotarooo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Ngidam?**

 **Fandom: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure/JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken**

 **Disclaimer: Hirohiko Araki**

 **Warning: Modern Kompleks perumahan AU, OOC, fail, bahasa semi baku, TYPOS!, JUST FOR FUN, female Kakyoin Caesar and Dio, etc, etc**

 **Pairing: Jotaro Kujo x Noriaki Kakyoin (F), Joseph Joestar x Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (F), Jonathan Joestar x Dio Brando (F).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Error! Fail Story Has Been Found. Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu, 8.50 pagi

Joseph Joestar, 30 tahun. Mahluk yang menurut Jotaro Kujo paling tak tau malu sekompleks. Pagi-pagi menghambur ke rumah orang sambil nangis-nangis dan baru berhenti setelah menegak habis satu gelas susu cokelat dan sepiring _pancake_ yang seharusnya merupakan sarapan pagi penuh cinta milik Jotaro dari sang istri. Jotaro diam saja, tak mau repot-repot bertanya kenapa mahluk paling eksotis hampir punah ini pagi-pagi datang kerumahnya. Toh sebentar lagi dia akan cerita dengan sendirinya.

"Jotarooo... aku diusir Caesar- _chan_ ~ hiks..." Joseph menggeser piring kosong lalu dengan tanpa dosa menempelkan wajahnya yang berlumur ingus dan air mata ke meja makan keluarga Kujo.

Jotaro, daripada penasaran kenapa Joseph di usir istrinya di minggu pagi yang bahkan awanpun tak tampak, lebih ingin menendang Joseph keluar sesegera mungkin karena telah melumuri meja makan kesayangan istrinya dengan ingus. Loe pikir siapa yang nanti disuruh gosok itu meja?!

"Aku lupa beliin dia _pudding_ mangga kemarin pas belanja kemarin..." Joseph bercerita sambil monyong-monyong gak jelas.

Mendengar itu Jotaro langsung memaklumi kelakuan Joseph. Sebagai seorang ayah satu anak, ia juga pernah merasakan yang namanya neraka _mood swing_ dan ngidam istrinya. Namun Jotaro bisa tersenyum bangga karena istrinya bisa dibilang wanita yang paling 'stabil' selama masa-masa kehamilan. Yah kecuali insiden saat Noriaki hampir melakukan _back break_ hanya karena Jotaro sembarangan meletakkan topi di sofa pribadi istrinya.

Jotaro mengambil kotak tisu terdekat dan menyerahkannya kepada Joseph. Bukan karena ia bersimpati, hanya tidak ingin lebih banyak ingus berceceran di meja makannya.

"Terus kenapa kau kerumahku? Kerumah Jonathan sana." Cecar Jotaro.

"Gak mau. Kau kan tau aku takut sama istrinya." Keluh Joseph sambil melempar tisu bekas ingusnya sembarangan. Memang dasar tamu tak tau diri.

Jotaro hanya mengangguk paham. Sampai sekarang ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kakak Joseph yang begitu _gentleman_ bisa memperistri mahluk sadis seperti Dio. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wanita karir itu berbaras cantik dan berdada besar, tetapi Jonathan tidak akan pernah menilai seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja.

"Terus minggu lalu Caesar-chan bilang dia minta dibelikan kuda. Kuda, Jotaro!" pekik Joseph sambil melakukan pose ' _Oh! My! God!_ ' miliknya.

"Kau harus bersyukur setidaknya istrimu tidak minta dibelikan cemilan yang terbuat dari batu seperti Dio waktu hamil Diego kemarin," kata Jotaro datar. "Lagipula aku yakin dia akan lupa dalam beberapa hari."

Ya. Memang para bapak-bapak di waktu senggangnya suka menggosipkan istri-istri mereka. Apalagi saat istri mereka sedang hamil, maka ajang gossip itu akan berubah menjadi tempat curhat masal seperti saat tahun dimana istri mereka hamil bersama-sama. Janjian? _Who know_...

Joseph manggut-manggut. Jonathan adalah suami yang totalitas dan sangat sayang keluarga. Saat istrinya berkata ingin makan batu, ia bahkan memberanikan diri pergi ke tempat Kars, kolektor batu yang suka nyolek laki-laki ganteng hingga akhirnya jawaban dari masalah batu itu datang dari istri Jotaro yang berbaik hati membuatkannya seloyang bolu marmer.

"Caesar- _chan_ juga jadi suka nonton ulang Spongebob episode _bubble buddies_ itu. Seperti waktu hamil Josuke tapi lebih parah. Masa pas aku tepuk pundaknya, dia langsung nangis kejer coba."

"Suruh saja Josuke menemaninya. Kan dia juga suka nonton itu."

"Josuke kapok nemenin mamanya abis Caesar- _chan_ nangis terus tangannya Josuke digenggam sampai anaknya ikutan nagis. Aku juga gak berani. Tau sendiri Caesar bekas atlet Judo." Joseph kembali uring-uringan. Jotaro sempat bingung ini yang lagi _mood swing_ istrinya apa suaminya.

Tapi memang benar saat istrimu hamil, mereka bisa jadi sangat _out of character_. Noriaki sendiri, saat hamil Jouta jadi suka main tinju samsak di ruang gym pribadi Jotaro atau kadang malah Jotaro yang jadi samsaknya. Atau saat lagi kepingin banget, wanita mungil pecinta mati buah ceri itu (yang Jotaro curiga lebih dicintainya dibanding suami sendiri) akan menerapkan jurus-jurus lama Aikido yang sempat ia pelajari selama 3 tahun untuk membanting Jotaro yang besar tubuhnya hampir dua kali lipat.

"Mending temani saja. Masih untung kau tidak bersih-bersih sisa sabun seperti jaman Josuke dulu. Satu dua tulang patah tak jadi masalah." Komentar Jotaro sadis.

Ucapan Jotaro langsung membuka luka lama saat Caesar hamil muda Josuke. _Detergent_ yang dibeli saat belanja bulanan langsung habis dalam satu hari karena wanita keturunan Italia itu inggin bermain gelembung. Di hari biasa aja, jatah beli sabun dan _detergent_ keluarga itu sudah yang paling tinggi di list belanjaan karena obsesi aneh Caesar pada gelembung sabun. Setelah melahirkan Josuke? Anggaran beli sabunnya jadi dua kali lipat.

"Yang pasti kau harus ingat satu hal..." wajah Jotaro yang selalu serius kini makin serius. "Mau sebanyak apapun istrimu ngabisin sabun _detergent_ dan mau sebanyak apapun Noriaki makan ceri kalengan... setidaknya mereka gak ngidam lempar pisau..."

Wajah Joseph memucat. Bapak-bapak yang tak sadar umur dan selalu kelebihan tenaga itu langsung mengangguk menyetujui. Memang tidak ada yang lebih seram daripada istri Jonathan, bahkan istri Abacchio yang notabene mantan ketua _gangster_ sekalipun.

Gosip curhat _ngalor-ngidul_ bapak-bapak itu akhirnya berhenti saat Noriaki Kujo pulang dengan sekantong belanjaan di tangan kanan dan Jouta Kujo di tangan kiri. Jotaro langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kantong belanjaan dari tangan sang istri setelah menyapanya. Anaknya? Bodo amat.

Wanita mungil dengan poni eksentrik itu mendengarkan dengan sabar penjelasan Jotaro tentang si tamu yang datang kepagian. Noriaki tersenyum maklum, mengeluarkan satu _cup pudding_ mangga dari kulkas (yang Jotaro yakin, 100% yakin bahwa pudding itu adalah jatah dessert-nya nanti malam. _Curse you_ Joseph) dan menawarkan diri untuk menemui Antoinette* duluan. Joseph menangis terharu dan ingin memeluk jelmaan malaikat itu namun berhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat kepalan tangan Jotaro siap mencium pipinya kapan saja.

Akhirnya pasangan Joestar itu berdamai dengan penuh air mata bagai drama Korea yang dipenuhi kata-kata cinta dalam bahasa Italia. Josuke yang baru pulang dari jogging bersama Okuyasu dan kawan-kawan bingung sendiri dengan tingkah orangtuanya. Karena terlalu malu untuk masuk rumah (tolonglah itu tetangga sampai keluar rumah semua...) akhirnya Josuke menyeret Giorno dan Jouta ke rentalan PS dekat rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=End=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Antoinette= dari Caesar Antoinette Zeppeli. Plesetan Anthonio gitu...

 **A/N:** demam JoJooo~~~ mungkin entry pertama di JJBA yang pakek bahasa Indonesia. Langsung bikin yang genbend pula ckckck... mohon diingat bahwa saya adalah mahluk yang hobi nyampah dan fanfiksi saya hanya humor belaka hahaha #ngeles


End file.
